Wiatr od morza/Otto von Arffberg
Łódź podwodna „U. 72 a.” stała gotowa do drogi w gdańskim schronisku. Od dwu tygodni przymusowo tutaj gościła, dowlókłszy się z Bałtyku do najbliższego punktu oparcia, dla reparacji pewnych uszkodzeń swoich w jednej z komór water—ballastu. Uszkodzenie powstało z drobnej przyczyny: mały kamyczek okrągły, wielkości mniej niż gołębiego jaja, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem przedostał się do jednej z robinet, przez które komory obciążające łódź wodą komunikują się bezpośrednio z otchłanią morza. Kamyczek ów zaparł otwór i gdy powietrze ścieśnione, pchnięte z basenów przez kierownika łodzi, nie mogło podołać zadaniu wydalenia całkowicie brył wodnych z komory o zatkanym otworze, ściany tego naczynia doznały uszkodzeń, rozluźnień i skrzywień. Doprowadzona przez mechaników stoczni do porządku łódź była gotowa i sprawniejsza w każdym ze swych organów, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Komendant tej łodzi, kapitan Otto hrabia von Arffberg-Dusemer skorzystał z czasu nieuniknionego postoju jego statku i odwiedził rodzinę w majątku dziedzicznym na kaszubskim Pomorzu. Dwutygodniowy termin przebiegł mu jak jedno niepostrzeżone mgnienie źrenicy. Młody oficer nie zdołał oczu przetrzeć, gdy już trzeba było wracać na oznaczoną w rozkazie z góry godzinę i minutę. Wrócił oczywiście na oznaczoną godzinę i minutę bez chwili opóźnienia. Na odjezdnym mówił do sąsiadów i znajomych, którzy go żegnali, iż czuje się wyrestaurowanym, silniejszym i pewniejszym po przebytych miesiącach w otchłaniach oceanów i mórz — bardziej jeszcze zimnym, doskonałym i gotowym do czynu, zupełnie jak jego ukochana „U. 72 a.” W takim właśnie nastroju lustrował statek od końca do końca, od wyrzutni torped, poprzez izbę załogi, pomieszczenie akumulatorów, nawę centralną, kotłownię, maszyny, motor elektryczny, skrytkę oficerską i kesony zabezpieczające. Oglądał okiem znawcy i poskromiciela owe wewnątrz statku dzikie zwierzęta uśpione, które drzemały posłusznie, gotowe ocknąć się i wybuchnąć na każde jego skinienie w głębokości siedmiu metrów pod wodą. Gładził dłonią olbrzymie cylindry, potężnie nitami skowane, leżące wzdłuż ścian łodzi, lufy gruboskórne, w których wnętrzu zawiera się powietrze ścieśnione, owa siła fundamentalna istnienia, oddechu, działania, zanurzania się i wypływania, a wreszcie moc zadawania śmierci wrogom. Lustrował manometr, dobrotliwy, ostrzegawczy i wskazujący znak, czy dosyć jest dla oddechu powietrza, czy ono jest dostatecznie czyste i jak długo jeszcze trwać może wędrówka pod wodą. Oglądał szczegółowo ster i wały śruby okrętowej, lśniące od pracy i tłuszczu — tudzież sześć poziomych, siostrzanych sterów do zamykania i otwierania water-ballastów. Od nowa, pieczołowicie badał swe drogocenne delikatne i precyzyjne przyrządy, z którymi zrósł się był, stowarzyszył, zbratał jak z własnymi rękoma, zębami, słuchem i wzrokiem. Obejrzał dokładnie sześć swych torped i oko wszechwidzące — peryskop. Wszystko było na wyżynie doskonałości, zaiste bezgrzeszne, niezrównanie czyste, sprawne w ruchu czy czekaniu i gotowe. Armaty na pokładzie, namaszczone tłuszczem, zdawały się salutować wodza. Ekutila zatrzaskująca główne wejście, ze śrubami i mutrami zlustrowanymi aż do wydalenia najlżejszego pyłu, stała otworem. Wypróbowana załoga z dwudziestu ludzi precyzyjnych, sprawnych w akcji, o sercach ze spiżu, nieulękłych, zimnych, zaprawionych w ogniu i wodzie tak doskonale jak peryskop i manometr, stała w szereg idealny wyciągnięta, oddając pozdrowienie żołnierskie z radosną ekstazą. Drugi oficer łodzi, Konrad Klang, przechadzał się spokojnie wzdłuż wąskiego zewnętrznego chodniczka na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu metrów pokładu. W chwili gdy hrabia Otto wszedł z brzegu po kładce na statek, uścisnął w milczeniu rękę Konrada Klanga. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Jakieś półgłośne mruknięcie wystarczyło obudwu za długość powitalnych wyznań i objaśnienia szczegółów. Pewne spojrzenia, blade lub drwiące półuśmiechy, błysk źrenicy lub poruszenie brwiami wskazywało ten lub ów drobiazg, gdy zeszli na dół z kiosku komodora do wnętrza. Tam oto coś wyczyszczono na nowo, złożono inaczej papiery, wyprostowano ową zmiętą mapę, zaopatrzono dwa sąsiadujące ze sobą łóżeczka oficerów w nowe, iście dziecięce, poduszeczki z inicjałami haftowanymi bladoniebieskim jedwabiem. Ta oto z koroną — dla Jego Wysokości pana Hrabiego. A ta druga, z ordynarnie demokratycznym KK — dla nizinnego Klanga. Wrócili obadwaj do „nawy” i przez chwilę stali pochyleni nad dolnym zwierciadłem peryskopu. Z cicha jeden po drugim jęknęli na myśl, że oto znowu skazani są na swe wzajem przymusowe braterstwo wewnątrz tej hermetycznie zakorkowanej butelki. — A więc znowu, Otto mruknął Klang. — Znowu, mój stary. — Naniosłeś tu jakiegoś leśnego powietrza... — Leśnego powietrza powtórzył hrabia Otto z bladym, nader bladym uśmiechem. Tak radośnie było oddychać, jeśli nie leśnym, to prawdziwym powietrzem! Świadomość, ż~ się nim jeszcze oddycha, uczyniła je nieskalanym, drogim, miłym, radosnym, a nawet „ojczystym”. Nie mówiąc o tym do siebie, z tej właśnie cechy powietrza uśmiechnęli się z drwiną łagodną. Trzeba było dać rozkaz. Toteż komodor Otto von Arffberg dał rozkaz. Kładkę odsunięto. Z trzaskiem upadła na kamienie bulwaru. Motorniczy puścił w ruch dźwignie benzynowe, dające szybkość znaczniejszą niż elektryczne, i łódź drgnęła, zbałwaniła wodę dookoła siebie, a potem szybko posuwać się zaczęła wzdłuż obmurowanych brzegów Wisły. Mijała rozmaite statki spoczywające w przystani i jak pocisk wysunęła się w morze. Nadchodził wieczór marcowego dnia. Brzegi było jeszcze widać. Żółte wzniesienia, rude pochyłości, lasy, niziny... Otto von Arffberg odwrócił się w stronę tych brzegów i patrzał, jakby miał nadzieję, że tam coś dostrzeże. Ale widok dalekiego lądu chwycił go zbyt mocno za gardło. Pętla stryczka nie ścisnęłaby mocniej! Komodor odwrócił się raptownie i ze zmarszczoną powieką patrzał w morze. Złomy wodne wznosiły się wokół, chlaszcząc swymi gładkimi ciałami stalowe boki łodzi nieustraszonej. Złośliwe piany raz wraz, z prawej i lewej strony, przelatywały przez wąski pokładzik. Ruchliwe krople zdawały się być uosobieniem ciekawości, chytrym badaniem i szpiegowskim wywiadem morza o tym żelaznym stateczku. Dwaj oficerowie stali jeszcze w kiosku komendanta pojąc się powietrzem. Żołnierze przemykali się chyłkiem, bez szelestu po chodnikach i wzdłuż balustrady, niby to załatwiając jakoweś czynności, coś tam ścierając, czyszcząc, zawzięcie polerując, a w gruncie rzeczy również ostatnie łyki czystego wiatru podkradając. Składany komin dymił bujną, niebieskawą sadzą gazów Diesela, a zewnętrzny ster, nieruchomy jak nastawione skrzele okonia, kierował łódź na zachód. Na zachód! W tę stronę, gdzie zdawała się zwisać czarna kortyna, za którą wrzało tajemnicze życie walki nigdy nie mającej mieć końca. Wnet Zatoka Gdańska została w tyle. Hel począł uchylać się w piany. Wystrzeliła przed oczy szczecińska smuga ziemi, w oddali już przez noc pochłonięta. Ostre zimno przejęło obudwu oficerów. Zeszli do wnętrza, i nie zamykając jeszcze zawory, a wciąż posiłkując się motorem gazowym, bezpiecznie i szybko płynęli w swą stronę. Gdy Konrad Klang zaglądał wciąż tu i tam, dawał gderliwe, zrzędzące i szorstkie dyspozycje załodze, wszyscy wyznaczeni do specjalnych obserwacji i ruchów czynili swą powinność ze spokojem i dokładnością maszyn, a kucharz okrętowy, biały jak paulin, w swym przeczystym laboratorium przygotowywał w świetle lamp elektrycznych zimne potrawy, układając je czystymi rękoma na skromnych naczyniach Otto von Arffberg przeszedł niepostrzeżenie do maleńkiej kajutki oficerów i na składanym stołku spoczął przy swym posłaniu. Zakrył twarz rękoma i w skamieniałej postawie rozważał i oglądał swe sprawy wewnętrzne. Ogarnął go całego, z nagła jak paraliż — żal niestrzymany, niezwalczony. Silny oficer wiedział, że nie miejsce to przecie i nie chwila na upust i wylewy takiego uczucia, lecz na skutek kontrastu, istniejącego w naturze i konstytucji człowieka, właśnie tego niestosownego i karygodnego uczucia zdławić nie mógł. Ujrzał przed sobą, ujrzał żywym wzrokiem białą ścianę starego pałacu, Fryderykowskie pamiętająccgo czasy, ścianę zagłębioną w ciemny park, jakby się, żywym obdarzona czuciem, tuliła w drzew objęcia. O, drzewa! Jakaż mowa wypowiedzieć by mogła wspomnienie ich szumu!... Olbrzymie świerki o konarach rozpostartych po ziemi, po szorstkim, nagim, zimnym gruncie, gałęzie wielkie i dalekie, obwieszone włochatymi kiściami! Szczyty kołyszące się wśród obłoków marcowych, przepływających nisko nad ziemią! Samotna jodła chwieje się tam wśród pustej, rudej łąki. Pień jej, niebieski prawie, przechodząc w szczyt uschnięty podaje się naprzód i w tył, wahadło żalu w tym ciemnym ogrodzie. Nasunął się przed oczy ów park równie stary jak pałac. Niektóre zaś w nim drzewa stare są pewnie jak okoliczne góry. Rozesłany między cudnymi Pomorza wzgórzami, na ogromnej, wielomorgowej przestrzeni, połączył się z lasami, które po górach płyną w dal jako jedna wielka chmura. Długie aleje lip otwierały się przed oczyma rozcinając park na połowy. Nad smutnym, ciemnym basenem, leżącym w kamiennym łożysku, stały te drzewa obumarłe. Szelest wody spadającej ze zbiornika do niszy kamiennej, wyciosanej w wielkim głazie, łączył się z szumem, który wydają na wietrze konary drzew odartych z listowia. Za alejami lip z prawej i lewej strony rozpościerały się półkola iglastych olbrzymów, w czarną masę zwartych, straszących ludzi szumem swym w noce marcowe. Przypominały się puste łąki, na których samotne, porzucone jodły lub dęby, praszczury tej okolicy, taiły w kształtach swych nieodgadnioną dumę czasów, wzgardliwą na wszystko ludzkie obojętność, a przecie wszystko ludzkie pociągającą ku sobie. Daleko trzeba było iść, ażeby trafić do tajemnicy tego parku cudnego. Wśród najstarszych świerków, czarną gęstwiną zarastających płaszczyznę podaną ku górze, nagle trafiało się na tajemnicę: olbrzymia marmurowa tafla leżała wśród drzew na ziemi, lśniąca i czarna. W cieniu poddrzewnym rzucały się w oczy wielkie złocone litery świadcząc, iż tu leży pochowany hrabia Rudolf von Arffberg-Dusemer, kawaler żelaznego krzyża, porucznik huzarów, dwudziestopięcioletni młodzieniec, który zginął na polu chwały kędyś w głębi Polski rosyjskiej. Widok w marzeniu tego samotnego grobowca, który w sobie ukrywał zwłoki bohatera, na nowo dreszczem rozkoszy serce przejął. Omdlało na nowo i umierało w sobie skurczem radosnym. Oczy widzą dokładnie ciemną taflę grobowca. Ręka przesuwa się po płotku drewnianym z gałęzi świerkowych, po szorstkich sęczkach i igłach. Wyrywa się z piersi szloch głęboki: — Rudolf! Odpuść! Ale odpowiedzi nie ma i odpuszczenia nie będzie. Milczenie zalega. Woda morza szumi za grubymi szkłami okienek. Szybko lecą posłuszne fale. Snują się bielejąc w nocy jako kształt wciąż jednaki. Milczenie zalega. Otto von Arffberg ujął głowę swą w obie ręce i trzymał ją tak oburącz, żeby w niej wszystko na wodzy i w ryzach utrzymać. Chwilami bowiem wybuchała w nim męka, jak erupcja przepotężnej, niszczącej wszechmocy. Młody komodor przeciągał ręce po twarzy i przecierał oczy. Nachylił się do szyby okienka i wodom lecącym ku wschodowi powierzał to imię szaleństwo swej duszy: — Teresa!... Oto krótka tej sprawy historia: Teresa była żoną poległego Rudolfa, przyrodniego brata Ottona von Arffberg. Gdy komodor Otto był na wyprawach dalekich przy pobrzeżach Ameryki w Oceanie Atlantyckim i tam zatapiał okręty amerykańskie, francuskie, angielskie, nie wiedział wcale, że brat jego poległ, że zwłoki jego przywieziono z głębi Polski i złożono w parku rodzinnego miejsca. Ojciec obudwu braci, starszego Ottona i młodszego Rudolfa, już nie żył. W pałacu mieszkała macocha Ottona z Teresą, żoną Rudolfa, poślubioną przezeń na sześć tygodni przede śmiercią. Młode małżeństwo żyło ze sobą zaledwie parę tygodni. Gdy Otto przybył na wieś, ażeby kilkanaście dni zabawić, pierwszy raz zobaczył nową swoją bratową a już wdowę, Teresę. Teresa nosiła żałobę po mężu nie tylko zewnętrznie, za pomocą sukien, lecz żałobę duszy. Kochała zabitego równie głęboko, jak kochała swego żywego małżonka, poślubionego z szalonej, wzajemnej miłości. Była sama jedna w ogromnym pałacu, w ogromnym parku, z tą nieudźwignioną płytą marmuru. Położyły ją na grobie ukochanego junaka obiedwie: — nieszczęśliwa matka hrabina von Arffberg i nieszczęśliwa wdowa. Teresa biegała co dzień na grób męża — rano, nad wieczorem i w nocy; wyklęczała tam doły w ziemi czarnej, wilgotnej, łzami wymywała nieubłagane żłobowiny napisu. Pod pokrywą spokoju, nałożonego na twarz jak maska, za pospieszną gmatwaniną zajęć domowych, za zasłoną lektury, muzyki — taiła się straszliwa zgnilizna uczuć żałobnych, bez początku i końca, bez przyczyny i celu. Wlokło się w dal umieranie duszy, brodzenie w koło po topielisku bezpowrotnej i bezcelowej tęsknoty. Książki nudziły Teresę, muzyka ją rozdrażniała, rozmowy z ludźmi napawały taką do dwunogich zwierząt odrazą, iż wolała stokroć szum drzew i szmer wody, polot marcowych obłoków i dalekie rżenie koni. Jedyny pisarz, który z nią rozmawiał językiem zrozumiałym, to był hrabia Fryderyk von Hardenberg, który się przezwał Novalisem. Rozumiała jego wiersze pisane po stracie narzeczonej. Lubiła powtarzać sobie podczas błędnych w parku wędrówek naiwne słowa: :Immer wdchst und bluht Verlangen :Am Geliebten festzuhangen, :Ihn im Innern zu empfangen, :Eins mit ihm zu sein. :Seinem Durste nicht zu wehren, :Sich im Wechsel zu verzehren, :Voneinander sich zu nahren, :Voneinander nur allein... Ale i te słowa nie zawierały w sobie ani cienia istoty rzeczy, ani podobieństwa uczuć rzeczywistych. Nie był to Gesang der Toten, jak zapewniał tytuł utworu. Wiał z tego zbioru brzmień snobizm żywotny, jakże niepodobny do śpiewu umarłych, który huczy w duszy kochającej na ziemi — pustej po stracie! Lecz słowa te przymilały się, łasiły, schlebiały duszy samotnej splotem swym sztucznym, artystowskim, zrobionym na urząd. Więc powtarzała je sobie w ciszy parku i lasów jak zapewnienie o wierności sługi dobrze wyuczonej. Leciały dokądś, wciąż dokądś niepowstrzymane obłoki, przeszywał serce świerków bezlitosny poszum nocny, darła je woda, przelewając z miejsca na miejsce wiekuistą swoją beztroskę. A sprawa była zawżdy ta sama, ta sama jak kamień przywalający zwłoki Rudolfa von Arffberg, jak napis na tym kamieniu wiekuistą wyrażający bezlitość wszechrzeczy. Teresa nie czuła się tutaj na ziemi z niczym związaną. Czuła się tak samo kosą podcięta jak Rudolf. Z nim żyła w małżeństwie, ale nadmiernie dalekie rozdzieliły ich przestrzenie. Nieraz w wietrze zimowym, szczególniej na samotnych wśród lasu wyprawach, słyszała jego głos brzmiący tuż, obok skroni. Zdawało się, że on wydaje jakieś grzmiące rozkazy. We snach bardzo często czuła jego pocałunki. Słowa płonące od miłości wpadały w jej usta niby ogniste języki. I znowu, po otwarciu powiek, nastawało milczenie. Dzień spychał dzień i tydzień spychał tydzień. Gdy przyjechał Otto, chodzili na grób Rudolfa we dwoje. Łączyła ich miłość do zmarłego — ją małżeńska, jego braterska. Siadali na skraju płyty i trawili godziny w milczeniu albo wypowiadali wyrazy nieliczne — jakaż bowiem mowa mogła ich żal wyrazić? Toteż dyskutowali nieraz o rzeczach obojętnych. Otto opowiadał Teresie o swych wyprawach tak dziwacznych, fantastycznych, straszliwych, jak o rzutach w oceanie rekina z ludzką duszą, w jednej osobie piraty, bersekiera i rycerza z bajki. Słuchała go z dziecięcym półuśmiechem, z panieńskim zalęknieniem, na poły wierząc, iż takie sprawy mogły się w istocie wydarzyć. Zbliżyli się wtedy i zespolili duchowo jak brat z siostrą — w ciągu trzech dni zaledwie. ~to był wreszcie na tej ziemi człowiek, któremu mogła powiedzieć wszystko, co czuje, wyrazić wszystek żal i nie tylko żal, lecz wypłakać łzy nurtujące w głębi serca wyznać krzywdę swoją — zanieść skargę na los wyspowiadać się w małych a wszystko obejmujących słowach, w niemądrych a głębokich okrzykach, w krótkich powieściach, w spojrzeniach, w westchnieniach, w przemilczeniu. Wszystkiego wysłuchał. Wszystko umiał zrozumieć, jak sędzia, doradca, nauczyciel, pocieszyciel, lekarz — bardziej niż brat, bo prawdziwie jak siostra. Jak we śnie Teresa szła z nim codziennie, rano i wieczorem, za dnia i w nocy na grób męża i jak we śnie niepojętym tam z nim przebywała. Byli razem we dwoje. Byli trzema osobami, a jedną jedyną duszą. Gdy zimne marcowe noce ściskały ziemię, a wiatr przenikał park opustoszały, Otto otulał Teresę płaszczem i przyciskał ją do swego serca mocnego. Nie pozwalał drżeć i jęczeć bez miary. Zakazywał płakać, gdy zbyt długo płakała. Ocierał łzy i zmuszał do uśmiechu. Gdy zaś nie mogła wydobyć ze siebie ani cienia uśmiechu, wycisnąć słowa ulgi, nakazywał w imieniu Rudolfa. Nachylali się wraz obydwoje i na zimnym kamieniu składali pocałunek długi nieskończenie, jakoby na czole marmurowym bohatera. Po czym mogła spokojniej podnosić na niego oczy i patrzeć w źrenice surowe, „bersekierskie”, aż do cichego i łaskawego na ustach uśmiechu. Przytaczał jej wtedy o Rudolfie zabawne historyjki z dzieciństwa, z młodości, ze szkoły wojskowej, opowiadał szczegóły z życia młokosowskiego w stolicy, gdy jej obadwaj wcale jeszcze nie znali. Podniecał w niej miłość do Rudolfa, do nieszczęśliwego, rannego, konającego, który śpi teraz w ziemi zimnej, w grudzie nieubłaganej, pośród głazów i korzeni drzew — sam jeden w nocy ciemnej. Sam wówczas gorzko płakał. A podniecał miłość Teresy do Rudolfa, z cicha cedząc przez zęby słowa tegoż Novalisa: :So in Lieb und hoher Wollust :Sind wir immerdar veisunken... Zdarzyło się na piąty dzień pobytu młodego marynarza w domu rodzinnym, że jak zwykle wyszedł nad wieczorem z Teresą „do Rudolfa”. Był ostry chłód śnieg w postaci gruboziarnistych krup zjadliwie z boku zacinał. Niedługo też mogli być na grobie. Wyszli z parku przez boczną furtkę i udali się w las otaczający. Lasy tamtejsze okrążały pałac wokoło, milami szły w głąb kraju wieszając się po okrągłych wzgórzach i spływając w zaciszne doliny. Otto i Teresa szli szybko pierwszą napotkaną drogą. Droga była równa jak po stole, świetnie wyszutrowana, zbocza wzgórz opasywała niepostrzeżenie swą półkolistą pochylnią, toteż obydwoje daleko zabrnęli. Trafili na istne ostępy jednakich gęstych sosen, które zwartym stojąc borem tworzyły ciemnicę groźną i milczącą. Suche mchy szare wisiały na tych jednakich, złowrogich drzewach i zeschłe igły zżółkłym pokładem zaściełały ziemię, mimo iż śnieg był w powietrzu i na gruncie od rana. Odpychająca groza wiała z tej głębi czarnej, głuchej, pełnej tajemnicy. Teresa odstąpiła w tył, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tej połaci boru schodzącego dokądś w dół jakby w przepaść daleko głębszą, niż była w istocie. Otto podał ramię bratowej i prosił, żeby się cieplej płaszczem okryła. Wrócili. Powrotna droga wydała im się krótszą i jeszcze bardziej łagodną, niż ją poznali idąc w tamtą stronę. Pomykali szybko, bo już mrok schodził. Ale w połowie drogi do pałacu śnieg począł ciąć coraz gwałtowniej i przelatująca burza śniegowa zmusiła ich do zatrzymania się na czas pewien. Obok drogi były w zboczu góry dawne kamieniołomy, zaniechane już, widać, gdyż zżółkła trawa zarastała dno areny wyszarpanej w wapiennym zboczu pagórka. W głębi tego boiska stały jeszcze pieczary po wyłupanej caliźnie, a nad nimi zwisał kożuch ziemny, na którym rosły dzikie tarniny, głogi i krzewy. Otto sprowadził Teresę w to miejsce, ażeby burzę przeczekać w ukryciu. Usiedli na złomie wapniaka, pod pokrywą zwisającej gleby, w głębi płytkiej framugi. Szelest ostro sypiącego śniegu zawierał w swych wzniesieniach i kadencjach jakby jakąś przygłuszoną melodię, której słuchem najbardziej wytężonym niepodobna było pochwycić. Było to echo czegoś znanego, wiadomego, swego... Nic nie mówiąc do siebie, słuchali tego głosu. Nie mogli poruszyć ręką ani nogą, odwrócić na bok głowy. Bali się podnieść oczu, przemówić słowa. Objęło ich niewypowiedziane przerażenie. Wionęło na nich zimno śmiertelne, od którego krew stanęła w żyłach. Nie wiedzieli, co to jest, jak to odepchnąć od siebie — jak to nazwać, gdyby o tym mówić wypadło. W skostnieniu obopólnym milczeli. Śnieg szybko ubielił ziemię, zasypał drzewa w górze i pryskał w twarze szorstkimi kryształami. Knieja zbiegająca ku dołowi westchnęła wszystkimi wraz drzewami. Otto poczuł, że krew zalewa mu szyję, twarz, czoło. Zdawało mu się, że za chwilę zemdleje z rozkoszy i ze wstydu. Wolałby był, żeby ów ktoś, co w jego chyże czucia i spłoszone myśli patrzał z szyderstwem, żeby ów niezwalczony instygator rzucił między oczy rękawicę zniewagi. Wolałby był, żeby go chlasnął publicznie w twarz, żeby go znieważył wśród ludzi, niż to duszące, nieme sam-na-sam z bratem umarłym. Ale poznał, że to wszystko i tak na nic. Przyszło mu na myśl — przez chwileczkę — czy też ona wie? Nie mógł spojrzeć. Nie! To było nad siły. Toteż nie odwracając głowy w jej stronę mruknął: — Trzeba będzie jednak pójść, gdyż to nie nacichnie tak szybko. Słuchał, co odpowie. Stulecia minęły, a ona nie mówiła ani słowa. Ani słowa! Ani słowa! Ani słowa! Wstała wreszcie i zawinęła się w płaszcz. Nareszcie, już było po wszystkim. Poszli szybko. Teresa biegła. Po ciemku trafiła do furtki, która za nią głośno w mroku trzasnęła. Skręciwszy w lewo znikła między gęstwiną świerków prastarych. Idąc jej śladem, krętą uliczką Otto przybył do grobu Rudolfa. Ciemno już było, ale pod nawisłością konarów poblask zorzy przeświecał. Otto zobaczył Teresę leżącą wzdłuż całego nagrobka. Jak na łożu. Chciała, widać, objąć zmarłego małżonka pieszczotą miłosną, ogarnąć go barkami, osaczyć sobą, pod plecy mu szpony przecudnych dłoni podesłać. Ale drapieżne szpony miłości trafiły na szeroki — szeroki skrzyżal polerowanego marmuru. Toteż się te ręce rozpadły krzyżem, a rozpalony policzek przypadł do liter bez litości, bez miłosierdzia wyżłobionych w kamieniu. Tyle jeszcze było półświatła od zorzy, że Otto widział zarys nóg odsłonionych spod krótkiej sukni, spod płaszcza w upadku rozrzuconego, kształt niewymownego uroku goleni aż do kolana widoczny. Teresa była tak bezwładnie i bezsilnie rzucona na płytę, ręce jej i nogi były tak bez wdzięku i świadomości poniechane, że Otto powziął myśl, iż pewnie serce jej pękło i umarła. I wtedy głęboko zapragnął, żeby raczej była umarła na sercu i w objęciach brata. Powziąwszy ten wybieg tchórzowski czekał spokojnie, oparty o płotek z gałęzi świerkowych. Ciemność schodziła zupełna. Mrok się rozpostarł i wchłonął w siebie Teresę. Tylko blady zarys nogi w jedwabnej pończosze jako jedyny ślad istnienia Teresy wynikał jeszcze z ciemności. Drżąc na całym ciele jak w ataku konwulsji Otto von Arffberg minął drzwiczki w ogrodzeniu i usiadł na krawędzi płyty marmurowej. Położył rękę na dłoni Teresy i zamknął tę dłoń w swej ręce. Niestety! Nie umarła. Więc wstał ze swego miejsca, nachylił się i podniósł bezsilną z tej bezlitosnej płaszczyzny. Leciała mu przez ręce. Głowa jej nie trzymała się twardo na szyi. Nogi były bezwładne. Objął ją ramionami i postawił na ziemi. Westchnęła. Wziął w swe ręce jej głowę czarującą, owianą jasnymi włosami. Nachylił swą twarz do jej twarzy i zaglądał w niewidzące oczy. Ach, jakąż poczuł rozkosz składając usta na cudnym licu i czując w wargach ostry, słony smak łez płynących spomiędzy rzęs zmoczonych! Trzymając Teresę w objęciu i przytulając ją do serca, nie ciało ludzkie obejmował rękoma, lecz kształt widomy niepojętej miłości, na którą skazany jest ludzki gatunek. A poruszenia jej niewinne w swym ślepym zaufaniu, oddające całość istnienia dla zdobycia ulgi, nie były to czucia cielesne, lecz czarujące w swej tajemniczości, wzniosłe w swym życiu, nieskazitelne w swych objawach odruchy przeczystej duszy. Śnili obydwoje sen ukojenia, gdy ciężka, bezwładna głowa upadła na piersi brata, a ręce oparły się na jego ramionach. Gdyby Otto obnażył ją albo nawet fizycznie posiadł w tej chwili, Teresa nie opierałaby się wcale. Była jak obłok zmęczony długą w wichrach podróżą i temu innemu wichrowi, który z obcej strony nadleciał, podwładny. Gdy osuszał rozżarzonymi ustami jej mokre policzki, nie czuła tego, że ją całuje. Te pocałunki były jak gdyby czynnymi słowami ukojenia i uciszenia, trzeźwiącym potrąceniem w lodowatej cierpień kostnicy. Dla niego cóż mogło być ponad tę rozkosz wyższe? Nic — zaiste. Nie wiedział, gdzie są oboje. Nie wiedział, kto on jest: — Rudolf czy Otto? Szli ku domowi bezwładnymi krokami, w milczeniu. A nim doszli do drzwi pałacu, ścieżką zachylającą się w prawo i w lewo, dokonało się dzieło straszliwe, defloracja duchowa Teresy, choć nie zbliżyli się do siebie i nie dotknęli się do siebie nawzajem ani nawet krajem szaty. Otto von Arffberg siedząc w małej kajutce oficerów łodzi podwodnej rozpamietywał szereg dni następnych, tydzień upłyniony — jako jednę fugę szaleństwa. Dnie i noce, sen i czuwanie było to jedno pasmo bytowania w zaświatach uczucia. Nie umiałby powiedzieć, ile chwil czy ile tysięcy lat trwały te dnie i jakie wieczności zamknęły się w minutach tęsknoty za widokiem Teresy. Miał nieustające widzenie jej postaci, jeżeli nawet była daleko, poza obrębem pałacu lub w innych pokojach. Poznawał jej nadejście po furii serca i po zamieraniu oddechu. Poznawał jej odejście po pustym bólu w głowie i po śmiertelnym żalu, który trupią bladość na jego twarz sprowadzał. Wielekroć chodził sam na grób brata. Stojąc nad jego mogiłą usiłował kajać się, wydobyć ze siebie skruchę, wyłamać z głębi żal, wyważyć wszystką pracą ducha wyrzeczenie się siebie. Ale skrucha skamieniała, żal nie imał się serca, wyrzeczenie się zgasło jak płomyczek bezsilny. Wszystko pochłonęła piękność Teresy. Wszystko zginęło w niezwalczonym uroku spojrzenia jej błękitnych oczu. To, co się zdarzyło w ciągu następnych dni, było już tylko logicznym następstwem dokonań wewnętrznych. Pałac od strony ogrodu miał kształt podkowy. Dwa jego boczne skrzydła stały naprzeciwko siebie. W tych dwu skrzydłach mieściły się sypialnie i pokoje gościnne, podczas gdy główny, środkowy korpus pałacu zawierał salony i jadalnie. Miejsce zawarte między skrzydłami i korpusem gmachu wypełniły kwietniki i gazony z egzotycznymi krzewami. Otto miał z dawna pokój w prawej oficynie. Teresa z teściową mieszkała w lewym skrzydle pałacu. Tak więc dniami i nocami przebywali naprzeciwko siebie. Jednego wieczora Otto poprosił Teresę, aby idąc na spoczynek nie zasłaniała okna. Po chwili jął prosić, żeby stojąc za światłem zrzuciła za siebie suknie i bieliznę. Sam tego wieczora nie zapalił światła w swoim pokoju. Teresa posłusznie oświetliła jaskrawo swój pokój, nie zapuściwszy firanek. Silnie płonącą lampę postawiła na stoliczku przy oknie, a sama zupełnie obnażona wysunęła się na tło ciemnej kotary. Nikt nie mógł jej widzieć z dali ani z głębi ogrodu. Tylko ciemne okno z przeciwka wlepiło w nią swe nienasycone otchłanie. Następnego dnia nie spotkali się przy wspólnym śniadaniu. Otto był od rana gdzieś w lasach. Służący jego mówił, iż pan hrabia poluje. W gruncie rzeczy hrabia Otto przebiegał drogi i ścieżki leśne, zmagając się z potężnym wiatrem, który tego dnia nachylał połacie drzew i wiał wszystkimi dolinami. Zmagał się również ze sobą, usiłując potężnym zmęczeniem fizycznym, przebieganiem ze wzgórz na wzgórza, cwałem wzdłuż dolin wzniesionych ku górze, gdy silny wiatr w twarz go smagał, pokonać w sobie bestię rozszalałą. Skoro o zmierzchu wrócił do domu, polecił lokajowi, żeby zapytał panie, czy do nich przyjść może. Przyszedł zaś niewesoły, wzburzony, dziwny, prawie niegrzeczny. Wyrzekał długo przed macochą na zły stan gospodarstwa w majątku. Gdy macocha usiłowała wytłumaczyć mu przyczyny wielu owych niepomyślnych objawów i wyszła do sąsiedniego pokoju po jakieś papiery, wsunął Teresie w rękę małą karbeczkę. Na tej karteczce była wypisana drobnym pismem marszruta poprzez pokoje bawialne i korytarze w jego oficynie. Po prostu kazał jej przyjść do siebie, wszystko urządziwszy przezornie, po rozesłaniu w różne strony fagasów. Jak w ordynarnym romansie, zawołał ją do siebie. Na pospolitą, nocną schadzkę. A jednak pobiegła z radością. Oddała mu się bez cienia namysłu, w ciągu całej nocy, w furii rozpasania, wśród lubieżnych, wymyślnych i zabójczych pieszczot, ulegając wszelkim zachceniom, jakie tylko dzikie wybiegi stęsknionego pożądania podyktować były w stanie. Nad ranem, gdy ją przez puste sale odprowadzał znużoną, niemal chorą od całonocnego ulegania jego żądzy, osłabłą wśród cielesnych zaplatań się dokoła siebie nawzajem, całowała z uniżoną czcią jego ręce i chwytała w rozpalone usta każdy z jego oddechów. Tak co noc w ciągu ostatnich dni spełniała jego miłosne rozkazy, wytwarzając po raz pierwszy w swym życiu owe przedziwne wynalazki miłości, dokonywując na sobie samej czarownych wynurzeń nagiego ciała, pławiąc się w orgii uniesień i umierając z zachwytu wśród bezwładnych kontemplacji, wśród podniecań się i wysilań, ginąc od wzajemnych pocałunków, wydzierania wszelkiej siły zmysłów przez siłę zmysłów, życia przez życie i piękności przez piękność. Ostatniego wieczora, gdy już nazajutrz miał odjechać, poszli oboje na grób Rudolfa. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego to robią. A przecież tak trzeba było. Tak musieli. Byli obydwoje wyschnięci, wychudli z miłości, płonący od wewnętrznych piekieł pasji. Stanęli nad płytą w ogrodzie. Obnażona głowa Ottona była hardo zadarta. Śmiech pusty przenikał ich oboje na myśl, iż niedawno tak tu cierpieć mogli. Gdzie się podział żal? Co się stało z uczuciami Teresy? Gdzież były jej łzy po tamtym? Trzymała w ręku jakieś kwiaty zimowe i jeden po drugim rzucała na płytę grobowca uśmiechając się w tryumfie swej zdrady. W pewnej chwili przerwała rzucanie kwiatów. Nie chciało jej się udźwignąć łodygi i kielicha cieplarnianego amarillisa. Nie czuła nic zgoła. Nic. Ani cienia żalu, podobnie jak morderca nie doznaje wcale subtelnych emocji widza zbrodni dokonanej. Doskonały spokój królował w jej sercu. Powiedziała o tym Ottonowi. Toteż odeszli, ażeby przed samymi sobą nie kłamać i nie okłamywać Rudolfa. Odeszli rozpłomieniając się widokiem swym nawzajem i tonąc w szaleństwie miłosnym uśmiechów i spojrzeń. Klang prowadził łódź czuwając przy manometrach, peryskopie i sterach. Hrabia Otto Arffberg przyłożył się w ubraniu do pościeli i twardo, głucho zasnął. Nie wiedział, kiedy łódź bezpiecznie minęła kanał i znalazła się w obliczu Niemieckiego Morza. Znużony do cna wysiłkiem miłosnym, spał jak drewno, jak odłamek muru. W pewnej chwili starszy marynarz dotknął jego ramienia — raz i drugi. Na próżno. Kapitan chrapał. Sam tedy Klang musiał podejść i w ciągu dobrej chwili targać za ramię śpiącego, aż go z posłania podźwignął. Hrabia Otto przetarł oczy i ze zdudnieniem rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Tak nagle wyrwany został z objęć szczęścia i ramion rozkoszy! Patrzał na sufit półokrągły, nawisły, na to wnętrze powłoki zatoczonej jak ściany trumny, napełnionej materiałami gotowymi za najlżejszym potrąceniem do wybuchu. Poczuł znowu obok siebie śmierć i byt swój na nowo bez ratunku. Załkało w nim serce, jak tego już nieraz wewnątrz tej łodzi doświadczył, i potężny wstręt ogarnął go niby zaduch. Trzeba było wstać, albowiem łódź dosięgła pełni morza. Otto von Arffberg podniósł się, szybko umył, ubrał i spożył śniadanie. Za chwilę motory do materiałów palnych miały być zamknięte, puszczone w ruch elektryczne, a łódź miała iść pod wodę. Kapitan wybiegł po schodkach i przez okrągłą wieżę kiosku wysunął się na pokład. Obejrzał morze gołym okiem i przez znakomitą lornetkę. Całe morze, jak okiem zajrzeć, było w pianach, zielone zarazem i białe, spiętrzone i strzępiate, pełne podrzutów, prysków wodnych i chlaszczących pian. Północny wiatr do szpiku kości przejmował. Komendant kazał złożyć bezużyteczny już komin, gdyż łódź szła siłą akumulatorów, obejrzał armaty zewnętrzne i każdą ze śrub pokrywy, bacząc przez szkła, czy ziarnka piasku przez wiatr niesion nie osiadły w rowach i skrętach. Te rowy miały zamknąć pokrywę jak gdyby małej latarni morskiej, zawierającej w sobie główne wejście. Gdy wszystko było we wzorowym porządku, kapitan von Arffberg zstąpił uroczyście do wnętrza i nakazał zamknięcie. Nałożono na szczyt peryskopu, pokrywający lustro górne, wyrobioną doskonale podobiznę mewy morskiej, ażeby obecność łodzi maskowała. Klapa z łoskotem zapadła. Jasno rozbłysły wewnątrz elektryczne lampy. Wnet specyficzny zapach wnętrza rozparł się z końca w koniec łodzi. Komendant dał rozkaz załodze. Otwarto wraz rury water-ballastów przekręcające koła sterów. Wpuszczono wodę do komór. W ciągu minuty woda napełniła przeznaczone dla niej naczynia, zwiększyła swym ciężarem wagę statku i łódź zanurzyła się pod powierzchnię do głębokości kilku metrów. Powietrze ścieśnione, wydostając się w małych ilościach ze specjalnych motorów, traciło swą sprężystość i stawało się do oddechu podatne. Zepsute wypędzały na zewnątrz gazy motoru. Elektryczne popędy pracowały teraz z całej siły. Statek szedł pod wodą z szybkością zmniejszoną, „elektryczną”, zaledwie szesnastu kilometrów na godzinę. Ponieważ Klang czuwał w ciągu całej nocy, poszedł teraz na spoczynek, a sam kapitan stanął przy peryskopie i miał pieczę o sterach. Nachylony nad jasną tablicą lustra dolnego, miał przed oczyma widnokrąg na przestrzeni dwudziestu kilometrów. Widział tedy morze najwyraźniej z przodu, z tyłu i z boków. Posiadł jak gdyby trzecie oko. Stał się olbrzymią podwodną muchą, która widzi świat zewnętrzny z głębi morza. Świat zewnętrzny, ujęty przez kryształ soczewki kształtu pierścienia, wystającej o kilka centymetrów ponad wodę, a nachylonej pod 45 stopni do horyzontu, odbity jak w obiektywie fotograficznym — w lustrze górnym, spadał przez długą tubę, o kilku centymetrach średnicy, w postaci zmniejszonego obrazu na lustro dolne, stanowiące okular, przed oczy obserwatora w całej swojej rozległości. Kapitan widział obrazy proste całego okrągłego horyzontu tak wyraźnie, jakby je gołą źrenicą postrzegał. Miał przed sobą dalekie zarysy lądu ginące już niemal w pianach, gdzieś w przestworach dymy statków uchodzących w dal niedościgłą, wody spienione, wody bez końca. Im bardziej łódź oddalała się od brzegów, tym puściej było w morzu. Ani śladu życia. Wody! Kiedy niekiedy zwracając oko w lustro Otto von Arffberg widział jedynie siwy, zielonawy, zbałwaniony ogrom. Gdy krople wodne, odtrącone od ruchomych fal, osiadły na krysztale zewnętrznym górnej soczewki i zamącały swą obecnością wyrazistość obrazów lustra dolnego, jednym skrętem steru zanurzał łódź niżej i przez zanurzenie peryskopu zmywał nieposłuszne i uprzykrzone kropelki trzymające się cennego kryształu. Czynił to mechanicznie, marząc o Teresie, nucąc jakiś urywek melodii, który w sobie wszystko minione zawierał. Teraz, gdy uwielbiona piękność była tak daleko, a on przepływał w sąsiedztwie ryb i meduz, mierzył doskonale odległość ogromem swej niedoli. Był nie tylko muchą, lecz i pająkiem snującym ze siebie nieskończoną nić oddalenia. Dokądże to leciał głębią wody, w niezgruntowanych przepaściach? Co na tym morzu czynił, obłąkany? Mechanicznie rzucając oczyma na manometry, słuchając znajomego szmeru maszyn, po rodzaju szmeru poznając sprawność roboty swych zwierząt, był stamtąd o setki i setki mil, w cichym parku, w ustronnym pokoju swej oficyny. Przymknie oto źrenice — i obejmuje Teresę w ramiona. Przymknie źrenice — i widzi pod powiekami oczy wpatrzone w swe oczy! Ileż to mil morskich przeleciał, marzący pirata! Po wydawaniu załodze posiłku poznawał, ile czasu ubyło. Nie obchodziło go to wcale, gdzie jest i jak daleko od czyich jest brzegów, aczkolwiek od aparatów dobrze o tym wiedział. Był nie w głębi morza, lecz na ziemi. Klang wyspał się, wstał i stanął do pracy. Wtedy ta praca, na dwu rozdzielona, łatwiejszą się stała i prostszą. Kapitan miał do obserwacji pewne tylko przyrządy. Płynęli. Nagle Klang krzyknął. Otto zbliżył się do zwierciadła peryskopu. W istocie — na widnokręgu był wielki transportowiec. Padły rozkazy. W mgnieniu oka wody obciążające wypchnięto z bębnów i łódź wychynęła na powierzchnię. Otwarto ekutilę wejściową i obadwaj oficerowie, uzbrojeni w przewyborne szkła, obserwowali statek. Przyszli do przekonania, iż jest to parowiec francuski. Załoga łodzi wybiegła na pokład. Zawrzała wśród żołnierzy radość. Wszczął się ruch gorączkowy. Dano okrętowi sygnał, żeby stanął. Zapytano go znakami, co jest za jeden. I potwierdziło się domniemanie, że to transportowiec francuski. Na zapytanie, dokąd jedzie, okręt nie dał odpowiedzi. Natychmiast kapitan von Arffberg wydał polecenie. Załoga rzuciła się do wnętrza i marynarze wyspecjalizowani w tej sprawie przygotowali do rzutu jednę z dwu torped środkowych. Wielkie stalowe cygaro, ów złowrogi statek samopas w wodach chodzący, o czterdziestu pięciu centymetrach średnicy, podzielony wewnętrznie na liczne oddziały, zawierające wybuchowy ładunek stu kilogramów bawełny strzelniczej, zaopatrzony w narzędzia, które mu zapewniają utrzymanie się w biegu, prędkość i kierunek — wyrzucono z łożyska. Pognał z szybkością siedemdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę pozostawiając po sobie białą strzępiastą smugę. Parowiec francuski zdzielony w bok przez torpedę, podskoczył, zadrżał, zachwiał się na dwie strony, a wreszcie na bok runął. Po chwili sprostował się znowu. Lecz oto przedni jego dziób zaczął wychylać się z wody, podnosić w górę, a tył i kadłub zanurzać widocznie i szybko. Zaroiło się na tym okręcie od ludzi. Biegli tam żołnierze w kitlach czy koszulach, jacyś cywilni, a nawet kobiety. Rozległ się krzyk straszliwy, gwar tak donośny, iż na łodzi podwodnej słychać było pojedyncze słowa. Arfflierg i Klang stali nieruchomo na pokładzie swego statku, przez lornetki obserwując widowisko. Trzy łodzie zjechały na blokach i linach z owego parowca i plusnęły w falach. Z pokładu poczęły padać w łodzie kształty ludzkie jak tłumoki i dziecięce jak zawiniątka małe. Niby węzły szmat runęły jedna po drugiej kobiety, które chwytał w powietrzu szereg rąk wyciągniętych w głębi batów. Wnet trzy barki były pełne i poczęły uciekać od parostatku pracując całą siłą wioseł. Zleciała szybko w morze jeszcze jedna mała łódeczka, istne cacko dziecięce. Do tej barki dopływali wpław ludzie, którzy się byli z pokładu w fale rzucili. Docierali do brzegów łódeczki i tłoczyli się do jej wnętrza albo obok niej płynęli, z krzykiem czepiając się burtów i wioseł. I ta łódź uciekała od parowca, który coraz bardziej wykręcał się dziobem do góry, przybierając posturę jakowegoś straszliwego zwierzęcia. Gdy mała łódeczka odpłynęła daleko, poczęli raz wraz skakać z pokładu wprost w wody oficerowie i wałęsali się po falach nurzając się i ukazując tu i tam, a krzykiem żądając pomocy. Niektórzy z nich, w liczbie pięciu czy sześciu, wprost na łódź podwodną płynęli. Otto von Arffberg dał skinienie, żeby ich wyłowić. Łódź podwodna wykonała poruszenie w stronę ginącego transportowca. Rzucono z pokładu pływającym marynarzom ratunkowe liny i trzech najbliższych wytaszczono na pokład. Wydostali się z nurtów, wlokąc za sobą strugi wody. Byli skuleni jak psy, skostniali, zsiniali, niemal czarni. Drżąc na całym ciele ustawili się w szereg przy brzegu pokładu, tam gdzie wyleźli, nie śmiejąc posunąć się o krok dalej. Salutowali dygocącymi rękoma. Kolana ich nóg tłukły się o siebie, a wargi ust latały miotane od febry. Otto von Arffberg pierwszemu z brzegu zadał pytanie w języku francuskim: — Jak się wasz statek nazywa? — „Villaret-Joyeuse”. — Skąd płynął? — Z Brestu. — A dokąd płynął? — Nie wiemy. — Co wiózł? — Żołnierzy. — Jakich żołnierzy? — Nie wiemy. — Ilu ich było? — Nie wiemy. — A was, załogi, ilu? — Czterdziestu. — Ilu oficerów? — Sześciu. Każde słowo żołnierz wypowiadał bezczelnie, choć widać było, że kłamie w każdej sylabie. Patrzał w oczy ze wściekłą rozpaczą — zdawało się, że gdyby mu kazano diabłu duszę sprzedać za uratowanie życia, sprzedałby ją bez wahania, a jednak kłamał bezczelnie. Gdy kapitan skończył z pierwszym, zadał pytanie drugiemu z kolei: — Kto został na statku? — Kapitan. — Jak się nazywa kapitan? — Albert Duval. — A inni oficerowie? — Wsiedli do małej łodzi z kolei starszeństwa. Ostatni nie znaleźli już miejsca. — Czy jest kto jeszcze na statku? — Zdaje się, że nie ma nikogo. Sam tylko kapitan Albert Duval. Trzeci z kolei marynarz jeszcze głośniej niż tamci dwaj wypowiedział, a raczej wywrzeszczał, iż statek nazywa się „Villaret-Joyeuse”, a kapitan nazywa się Albert Duval — iż wszyscy oficerowie po kolei starszeństwa mieli wsiadać do łodzi, lecz dla starszych już miejsca nie było, jako też dla wielu marynarzy, którzy rzucili się w morze. Wysłuchawszy trzeciego z wyłowionych rozbitków, Otto von Arffberg wrócił do pierwszego w tym szeregu i potężnym zamachem nogi w brzuch go kopnął. Marynarz francuski magnął kozła i zleciał w morze. Klang rżnął pięścią między oczy drugiego z brzegu i potężnym kopniakiem zepchnął na łeb, w tył, trzeciego. Wszyscy trzej zanurzyli się w wodę, wychynęli, znowu zanurzyli się i znowu wychynęli. Wreszcie to ten, to ów wypłynął na spiętrzone, białopienne wały parskając, rżąc a raz po raz rycząc ohydne na boszów przekleństwa. Gdy wreszcie dwaj ze strąconych nie wypływali już na powierzchnię, a trzeci wytrwale regularnymi rzuty ramion przechylając się z boku na bok płynął dokądś, precz-precz od podwodnej łodzi, Arffberg i Klang podnieśli znowu swe szkła na statek ginący. Ginął w istocie. Doznając jakby pchnięć czy olbrzymich pęknięć wewnętrznych, obsuwał się w wodę. Dwaj niemieccy oficerowie zobaczyli nareszcie owego kapitana — Alberta Duval. Szedł w górę po nachylonym pokładzie trzymając się oburącz balustrady. Był to starszy, siwy człowiek. Przez swe doskonałe szkła widzieli go najwyraźniej. Miał przystrzyżoną, siwiejącą brodę i krótkie, srebrne włosy pod białym marynarskim kaszkietem. Gdy przyszedł do cypla swego statku, rozejrzał się po morzu. Wokoło. Oparł się rękami o parapet wzniesiony ku górze. Ramiona jego dźwignęły się nagłym ruchem. Przelazł przez balustradę i przysiadł na niej bezwładnie. Ręce jego jedna o drugą plasnęły. W rozpaczy. Głowa mu spadła na piersi. Milczał trwając tak w nieruchomej postawie. Nagle podniósł głowę. Zacisnął obie pięście i grożąc nimi w stronę łodzi podwodnej zawołał z całej siły: — Vive la France! Po chwili znowu: — Vive la France! Nachylił się w stronę oficerów niemieckich, ażeby go słychać było najdokładniej, i ze wszech sił, raz za razem, wielekroć wołał: — Vive la France! Gdy zaś woda chlaszcząc coraz wyżej oblewała już kręgiem spienionym jego rostrum, ostatnią mównicę do świata, odwrócił się od tej łodzi. W stronę południową, w stronę swojej ojczyzny. Zdjął marynarską czapkę. Uniósł ją w górę i do tej ojczyzny dalekiej ochrypłym od uniesienia głosem wołał bez końca: — Vive la France! Kadłub okrętu nagle znikł w morzu. Oficerowie badający zjawisko widzieli, jak fala skrętem olbrzymim wchłonęła ostatnie ściany, maszty i liny oraz wyciągniętą rękę człowieka. Fala ta wytrąciła czapkę z ręki Francuza i na sobie ją poniosła. Ta czapka kołysać się zaczęła po bałwanach, płynęła to nisko, to górą, w otchłani i na gzemsach nastrzępionych pióropuszem piany. Oficerowie patrzący mieli zamiar wyłowić ją na pamiątkę zwycięstwa, lecz i ta czapka znikła w pianach. Obawa przed hydroplanami, które mogły ich obecność wytropić, zmusiła dwu komendantów do zanurzenia łodzi podwodnej. Szli znowu głębią, z tym samym co poprzednio pośpiechem. Klang stał przy peryskopie. Po upływie godziny wędrowania w głębinach Klang znowu zawołał, iż widzi statek na morzu. Von Arffberg przybiegł niezwłocznie. Zobaczyli w dużej odległości statek znacznie większy od zatopionego. Nadali co prędzej swej łodzi kierunek na ów okręt. Zbliżyli się na odpowiednią odległość. Wychynęli. Jak poprzednio, dali tamtemu znak, żeby stanął i czekał. Lecz parowiec ów nie stanął i odpowiedzi nie dawał. Toteż natychmiast Otto von Arffberg wykrzyknął komendę. Marynarze przygotowali i władowali torpedę. Klang celował chwytając istotnie okiem myśliwca ów moment jedyny, kiedy będzie mógł wrzasnąć rozkaz do wyrzucenia ryby Whiteheada. Posiadał wypróbowaną wielekroć precyzję oka oraz robur et aes triplex, które Horacy każe marynarzom w sercu stale piastować. Torpeda systemu Obry z gyroskopem zabezpieczającym linię niezmienną jej biegu, szybka dzięki ogrzaniu powietrza w chwili wtłaczania go w piąty przedział pocisku, wypadła ze swej lufy i pognała ku nieprzyjacielskiemu statkowi. W tejże chwili Arffberg, stojący przy peryskopie z okiem utkwionym w zwierciadło, wydał gwałtowny rozkaz: — pod wodę! Kapitan ujrzał w lustrze dwa torpedowce, ukrywające się aż dotąd poza wielkim parowcem, które teraz nagle z morza wypadły i spostrzegłszy łódź podwodną rzuciły się ku niej. Nim zanurzono się zupełnie, kapitan widział, iż statek przewozowy trafiony był torpedą. Cios był tak straszliwy a wybuch ładunku dynamitowego jej czoła tak złowieszczy dla nieprzyjaciela, iż cały okręt został literalnie rozdarty. W oczach Arffberga szalały jedynie zielone wiry i żółtawe piany. Z rozkoszą odszedł od peryskopu, gdy łódź zanurzyła się zupełnie i nic już nie było widać. Obadwaj oficerowie zajęli się na nowo pracą. A pracowali spokojnie, z wytrwałością, umiarem, systematycznie. Nic w sobie nie mieli z demonów ani rozbójników. Byli uczciwymi oficerami marynarki, którzy spełniają włożone na nich obowiązki sumiennie i według metody przepisanej. Ale w czaszkach ich osiadł jak gdyby kopeć wybuchających i zduszonych uczuć, skrzep owej chwalebnej zimnej krwi, osad smutku ludzkiego. W oczach marynarzy, którym rozkazywali, wypisane było iście niemieckie posłuszeństwo, żołnierska tresura i zimna a niezłomna wierność. Ale i oczy tych ludzi patrzyły w oczy dowódców poprzez ten sam czad znużenia. Arffberg i Klang rozmawiali pojedynczymi wyrazami, z których zazwyczaj składały się ich dialogi. Powierzali sobie nawzajem jakoweś wrażenia ziemskie, dalekie od morza i wszystkiego, co się w jego głębiach i na powierzchniach dokonuje. Rozmawiali spokojnie jako ludzie fachu, zdrowi, młodzi, normalni, w obliczu spełnionych powinności. A jednak poprzez cień obłudy przedzierały się ich słowa. W istocie każdy z nich i każdy z podwładnych rad by był wykrztusić, wycharczeć to jedno: „Dosyć! Przynajmniej na dziś, dosyć! Nie teraz! Do diabła — już dosyć na dzisiaj!” I dziwna, niema zgoda — że na teraz dosyć — zapanowała wśród dowódców i podwładnych. Kucharz uderzył w dzwonek zwiastujący posiłek. Wszyscy z uczuciem ulgi i pociechy mieli się ku stołowi. Nagle łódź, idąca miarowo płynnym ruchem, doznała w części przedniej głuchego potrącenia. Stanęła. Zahamowanie jej biegu było tak nagłe a mocne, iż wszyscy z nóg się zwalili padając na ziemię, na ściany. Strach przeleciał skroś ludzi. Płomienie oczu patrzyły z bladych twarzy w oczy komendantów. Arffberg wodził oczyma i rękami po przyrządach, cylindrach, naczyniach. Stały posłusznie w klubach swego przeznaczenia, spokojne i niewinne. Milczały. Obrócił stery tanków water-ballastu, chcąc wypchnąć z nich wodę i wypłynąć. Stery szły sprawnie, dobrze i lekko, lecz łódź nie dźwignęła się w górę. Pchnął motory biegu naprzód. Działały, lecz łódź nie szła. Chciał ją cofnąć w tył. Nie ruszyła się wcale. Nie tonęła. Stała w miejscu. Zrozumiał. Szepnął do Klanga: — Sieć! — Wlecieli my w drygawicę... — szepnęli do siebie marynarze. Arffberg po krótkiej z Klangiem naradzie obrócił jeszcze raz koła. Łódź drżała w sobie natężając się jak człowiek w szaleństwie wysiłu. Zdawało się, że pęknie z tej próby swej mocy, że sama siebie rozsadzi. Dźwignęła się co nieco. Podniosła się w górę. Radość napełniła serca. Lecz łódź opadła znowu, drżąc bez przerwy. Stanęła zupełnie. Znieruchomiała. Spostrzegli wszyscy, że poziom jej jest nierówny, że tył z gabinetem dowódców i motorami elektrycznymi nachyla się ku dołowi. Wtedy straszliwe przerażenie zjeżyło wszystkim włosy na głowach. Żołnierze opuścili posterunki i obskoczyli oficerów. Głuche zapanowało milczenie. Jeden z żołnierzy osunął się na kolana z jękiem: — Jezus! Głos ten był cichy, a tak straszliwie donośny, jakby to słowo wytchnęli wszyscy co do jednego, wcale o tym nie wiedząc. Starszy marynarz raptem wyszedł z koła, bezceremonialnie Klanga odsunął i chwycił ster rękami. W furii począł zakręcać i odkręcać to koło. Zdawało się; że je wyłamie z osady, rozszarpie potężnymi rękoma. Lecz ster nie działał. Czy tanki wodne były zamknięte, czy otwarte — łódź stała. Nadaremnie starszy marynarz usiłował wyrwać statek z sieci, w tył go cofnąć. Oddech ludzi był jeszcze swobodny, powietrze wydzielało się dobrze, lecz zepsute przez oddechy nie mogło się na zewnątrz usunąć. Poczęli czuć zaduch swój własny, smród bezdennego przerażenia. Stawało się coraz bardziej gorąco. Szaleństwo czepiało się mózgów. Furia zapalała się w oczach. Ktoś łbem walił w ścianę żelazną. Inny szlochał z twarzą w dłoniach ukrytą. Klang podniósł głos. Głos twardy, zimny, spokojny, rozkazujący jak zawsze: — Słuchajcie! Jesteście żołnierzami! Jesteście Niemcami! Przysięga! — „Przysięga”! — wrzasnął z drwiną jeden z tłumu. — Na miejsca! — rozległ się rozkaz Klanga. Ten i ów ruszył się odruchowo, żeby do swego aparatu podążyć. — „Na miejsca”! — ryknął jeden z marynarzy, naśladując głos Klanga z nieopisanym szyderstwem. Klang powtórzył: — Na miejsca! — Milcz, szczeniaku! — wrzasnęło kilku na raz, pięści mu pod nos podsuwając. — Ty pierwszy idź na swe miejsce! — wyszczekał w oczy Klanga kucharz łodzi. — Temu się należy! — poszepnął ktoś z tłumu. — Giń, psie! — szepnął pierwszy z brzegu, przystawiając otwór lufy browninga do samej skroni Klanga. Pociągnął za cyngiel. Strzał. Klang runął. Bez westchnienia odpoczął na wieki. Von Arffberg oparł się plecami o półokrągłą ścianę łodzi i patrzał w rojowisko marynarzy. Robiło się duszno. Ciężar piersi przywalał. Usta chwytały powietrze. Serce łomotało. Żołnierze wrzeszczeli, łkali, bili się między sobą, modlili się chlając wódkę, biegli to w ten, to w tamten koniec łodzi, jęczeli i wyli jak zwierzęta. Kapitan wstrząsnął się, wzdrygnął. W głowie miał tuman. Pomimo braku tchu wyprostował się krzycząc: — Hoch, Deutschland! Okrzyk jego ocucił żołnierzy. Stanęli patrząc weń wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Ten i ów powtórzył pozdrowienie ojczyzny. Arffberg postąpił ku nawie. Spojrzał na peryskop. Zobaczył jakby olbrzymie mury z żelaza ponad łodzią spiętrzone. Zobaczył jakieś statki prujące rozbiegane fale. Jasna myśl zaświtała w jego mózgu: Będzie ratował załogę! Miał przecie na swej łodzi hełmy skafandryczne z odzieżą jak dla nurków, zawierające tabletki oksylitu, który się rozpuszcza pod działaniem wilgotności oddechu i może dostarczyć odzianym tak ludziom powietrza na przeciąg godziny. Ubierze w te hełmy swych zuchów, ustawi ich w kolumnę. Otworzy zatrzaśnięte drzwi kiosku i wyjdzie na ich czele. Staną na pokładzie i nastawiwszy bagnety będą bronić łodzi przeciw nurkom, którzy przyjdą, ażeby ją zabrać w niewolę. Rzucił się naprzód, do dzieła. Ale w głowie jego powstał zamęt. Wszystko się zachwiało lecąc dokądś, w przegaście. Otto von Arffberg znalazł się w wieży kiosku. Leżał rozciągnięty na schodach. Wspomnienie Teresy, wspomnienie subtelne a tak wyraziste i jawne, iż uczuł zapach jej włosów i muśnięcie usteczek — napełniło jego ciało i duszę niewysłowioną rozkoszą. Ona to go sama całego, od stóp do głów objęła. Głowę jego podniosła w swych rękach. Przytuliły się do siebie ich ciała i splotły się w jedno istnienie ich dusze. Posiedli się poprzez wody i lądy, przestrzeń, czas, spoili się w wieczną jedność. Otto konał z rozkoszy, szepcąc w ostatnim westchnieniu: — Teresa! Teresa! Otto